Mirage
by forestsofazarath
Summary: When Hermione loses her magic, she moves to the Muggle world to start a normal life. But after an encounter with Artemis Fowl, she is catapulted into a new world where she soon discovers not everything is as it seems... or how you want. HPAF crossover
1. Prologue

This was a challenge issued by one of my friends, Dahlia... hope you like the story!!!

Yes, I know this is in the Artemis Fowl category but the prologue, and the prologue only will focus on Hermione.

**Disclaimer: I own known of the characters or anything except for the plot. And some pink socks.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue:_

_When you wake and find me gone..._

_Dear Harry and Ron, _she wrote before pausing and stopping. Ironic, how she was never at a loss for words, no matter how trivial the occasion but on this day, possibly one of the most important in her life, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Words seemed so clumsy at times- nowhere close to expressing what she wanted. How could she tell them everything?

_When you wake, and find I am no longer here, please don't blame yourselves._ The scratching of the quill on parchment was the only sound to be heard. All was quiet in the early hours on the morning. Harry and Ron were asleep- this would be the only chance she had.

_It wasn't anything you did that made me leave. Actually, far from it. If I had to tell you this in person, I would probably lose all the little courage I have to go through with this decision._

Just the thought of telling her friends of her descision made her feel sick to her stomach. Why was she so afraid to face her friends? She knew… if she told them, they would hate her. Just the thought of looking into Harry's emerald green eyes made her tremble. And Ron? No… she wouldn't go there… wouldn't think about his piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair.

_I am going to leave the wizarding world. I've handed in my letter of resignation to the Minister._ A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the paper. Just writing the words made them seem so… final.

_Please, I ask you, as a friend asks a friend- don't look for me. Let me to get on with my life._

That would be the hardest thing of all. Knowing that if she failed, she was the one who had consciously made the decision to bar Harry and Ron from her life forever. Knowing that if things didn't work out, there would be no chance for her to return to the wizarding world. She had a furious urge to scratch out those last sentences with her quill. To cross them out until the quill made a hole through the paper.

_Hermione Granger_

Her whole body felt numb. She hadn't realized how much she'd come to take the blaze of power within her for granted. It had been seven years since she'd received a letter written in green ink, seven years since she'd met Harry and Ron. Seven years since she'd discovered this world, the world she was about to leave.

Hermione Granger picked up the paper and folded it neatly into thirds before placing it into the envelope. Her hands were shaking as she left the envelope on the table, along with something else. Quietly, she opened the door, dragging the suitcase behind her. The door shut and with it, she severed all ties to the magical world.

At that moment, a red haired wizard sat up in bed, sensing that something was wrong. He heard movement downstairs and in that moment, he knew.

"Hermione…" he whispered. He ran, taking the stairs two at a time. The lower floor was deserted.

His gaze fell on the envelope and more importantly, on the object beside it.

Two halves of a wand lay on the table. Hermione's wand had been snapped in half.

She was gone.

* * *

This is just the beginning. Yes some Ron/Hermione hinted but... that will change. If you didn't like it, review and let me know where I went wrong! Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger woke up, and noticed two things.

One; she had a hangover. Her throat was dry, and a headache pounded its way through her skull with a mind-numbing persistence which made her want to instantly go back to sleep.

Two; there was a crack in the ceiling.

She blinked at the crack, certain it hadn't been there a few days ago. _Go away,_ she told it and glared at it as if that would make it disappear. But it didn't. Just like everything else in her life.

It was just one of those days. One of those days she wondered what the point in getting out of bed was. The room was stifling; the air still and heavy. There was barely any light visible through the broken blinds.

It was days like these she wondered if she had made the wrong decision in walking away from the wizarding world.

She had been the one of the brightest and most remarkable witches ever known, despite her age and heritage. She had outwitted many of the protective charms surrounding the Philosopher's Stone; worked out the threat stalking Hogwarts in their second year; had helped rescue Sirius Black and had been one of the few people in the world with access to a Time Turner. She had been part of the Golden Trio, and helped Harry hunt down the Horcruxes before finally defeating Voldemort. She had helped win the war, and later moved in to share a small house with Harry and Ron.

And she had lost her magic.

At first it had been small changes. Spells took longer to master, or simple charms she had done with ease started to take more effort. At first she had blamed it on the war and the deaths of those whom she had known and loved. It would be impossible to walk away unscathed she told herself. But days became weeks, and weeks became months. She began to feel tired and frustrated and moody, and poor Harry and Ron often had to bear the brunt of her temper.

Finally, a colleague had suggested she check in at St. Mungos. Just in case. Humouring her workmate, she'd made the appointment. And now… she almost wished she hadn't. If she hadn't known… _it wouldn't have changed a thing, _she told herself. Just because she didn't know the truth didn't stop it from being the truth.

She tasted salt, and somewhat belatedly realized she was crying. Part of her was furious and screaming at her to pull herself together – she'd had almost a whole year to adjust to her situation. The other part just wanted to call up into a ball and cry.

How had things gotten this bad?

Oh, yeah, that's right. There'd been a war, and she'd been tortured by an insane witch for information. She could almost feel the pain again… the fact she'd still been able to hold onto her sanity was a miracle. And it was too much to ask for a second – the interrogation had cost Hermione her magic. Her body had spent so much energy, both magical and physical, that she'd burnt herself out. That was the theory, anyways.

She hadn't believed them, when they'd told her at St. Mungos. She'd scoffed at them – if that was the case, surely she wouldn't have been able to keep performing magic after that event? she'd thought. Despite whatever they told her, she refused to believe, clinging to that last strand of hope. Of course, the day had finally come, when she had woken and found herself… empty. Her wand was nothing more than a stick of wood, her aptitude nothing more than a memory.

There was no place for her in the wizarding world without magic, she knew. Sure, Harry and Ron would look after her – but for how long? She couldn't lean on them forever. People knew of her, they would be sympathetic, and look out for her, but Hermione couldn't stand that. She didn't want their pity.

So, she simply left.

That'd been a year ago. Now, she was without a job, and no income. She had no way of contacting her parents – she'd never gotten around to undoing the memory charm she'd inflicted upon them. As far as they were concerned, _she didn't exist._

In short, she was screwed.

Her rent was due in 2 weeks. She'd been fired recently, for no apparent reason. Things were tight; the company couldn't been able to afford to keep her. Or so they said. It didn't matter, because either way she had to find another job. Scoring the job at the local café had been a fluke; she had no idea how she was going to manage to find another job without any form of identification or education record.

Hermione half-fell out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen, bleary eyed. She grabbed a bottle off the table, not bothering to check the label, and swigged it down. The alcohol burned her throat, but she ignored it. After all, she was fucked anyways, wasn't she? She may as well do a thorough job of it.

--------

The weather was absolutely miserable. Rain was pelting down, splattering against the ground. There was no break between the flashes of light that rolled across the sky and the rumbling thunder which followed. No one in their right minds would be out in this weather. Not unless it was something really important.

Artemis Fowl quickened his pace, the hulking giant behind him following suit. Butler ambled behind him, shielding them both from the elements with a large heavy-duty umbrella. Despite that fact, it was still cold, and he had no wish to be out any longer than possible.

It'd been a bad idea to go for a walk this morning, but the hotel roomwas stuffy and he'd had a few hours to kill. Business was over, and he had not been planning on flying out until later that day. But the sudden storm had ruined his plans. If it didn't clear up anytime soon, he would have to postpone his departure to tomorrow, a fact which irked him. But there was nothing he could do about it; this was no weather in which to be flying a plane.

"The famous English climate strikes again." he muttered to himself. Artemis Fowl might be a genius, but controlling the weather was just a little beyond him.

Right now, anyways.

--------

_Like it? Hate it? Don't care? It doesn't matter - either way, a review would be great. 3_


End file.
